Liver disorders are one of the most frequently occurring diseases in present human being exposed by various unfavorable environments for example, polluting substance, toxic substance such as overdrinking, smoke etc. as well as psychological stress, which could be recovered by rest however it could be severed to give rise to other disease such as the disorder of immune system. There have been reported that toxic substance such as carbon tetrachloride, D-galactosamne etc. causes to toxic in liver and kidney resulting from the injury of cellular membrane (Brucker, J. V., Fund. Appl. Toxicology, 6, pp 16-34, 1986).
Several drugs derived from natural product resource acting with the inhibition of free radical reproduction have been reported till now, for example, silymarin (SLM) isolated from the fruit of Silybum marianum (Carduus marianus) belong to Compositae, BDD (Biphenyl Dimethyl Dicarboxylate), a synthetic analog of schizandrin isolated from Schisandra chinensis etc. (Caragy A. B., Food Technology, 46, pp 65-68, 1992; Liang jun, Y., et al., Biochem. And Biophy. Res. Comm., 212, pp 360-366, 1995).
However, there has been a need for the development of effective and safe drugs to treat and prevent liver diseases or improving liver function till now.
Corilous versicolor, a mushroom belonging to Aphyllophorales distributed in all the world has been reported to comprise ergosterol, beta-sitosterol, coriolan, krestin-D-glucan and thelphoric acid and to show anti-bacterial activity, anti-inflammatory activity, immune enhancing activity, cholesterol-lowering activity and so on (Park Wan-Hee and Lee Ho-Deuk, Illustrated Book of Korean Medicinal Mushrooms, Kyo-Hak Publishing Co., Ltd, p 472, 1st Ed. 1999)
Astragalus membranaceus Bunge belonging to Leguminosae has been reported to comprise formononetin, isoliquiritigenin, glucuronic acid, choline, betaine, folic acid, 2′,4′-dihydroxy-5,6-dimethoxy-isoflavone, kumatakenin and etc. and to show cardiac action, blood pressure lowering activity, diuretic activity, hormonal like activity and etc. (Chung, B. S., et al., Illustrated Crude Drug Encyclopedia, Youngrim Publishing Co. Ltd., 2nd Ed., p 662-664, 1998; http://www.tradimed.com).
Schisandra chinensis belonging to Magnoliaceae has been reported to comprise Scizandrin, gomisin A-Q, citral, alpha-ylangene, citric acid, malic acid, beta-chamigrene, fatty oil, deoxyschizandrin and etc. and to show vasodilating activity, blood pressure lowering activity, expectorant activity and etc. (Chung, B. S., et al., Illustrated Crude Drug Encyclopedia, Youngrim Publishing Co. Ltd., 2nd Ed., p 471-473, 1998; http://www.tradimed.com).
Artemisia capillaris belonging to Compositae has been reported to comprise scoparone, chlorogenic acid, caffeic acid, pinene, capipillin, capillene, capillarin, stearic acid, palmitic acid and etc. and to show blood pressure lowering activity, diuretic activity, cholagogue activity and etc. (Chung, B. S., et al., Illustrated Crude Drug Encyclopedia, Youngrim Publishing Co. Ltd., 2nd Ed., p 1016-1018, 1998; http://www.tradimed.com).
However, there has been not reported or disclosed about therapeutic effect of combined herb extract described above on liver disease in any of above cited literatures, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Therefore, the present inventors have endeavored to find the effective herbal formulation for enhancing hepato-protective efficacy and to study the pharmacological effect of the above mentioned combined herbal extract and finally, the present inventors have found that the combined crude drug described above is effective in preventing and treating liver diseases as a hepato-protective agent.